Unreal reality
by Virus-Izaya
Summary: Shizuo wakes to find he's been in a coma for the past year. Turns out everything that's happen has been a figment of his unconscious mind. Including his monstrous strength. With lingering resentment towards the man who was apparently his best friend, and no more strength to defend himself with, how will Shizuo manage to adjust to "normal" life. Eventual Shizaya, R and G may change.
1. Chapter one: Coma?

AN: R and G stand for Rating and Genre, I ran out of room.

This is my fill for "Waking from a coma..?" on DRRR_Kink

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself, yada yada

* * *

Unreal Reality Chapter one: Coma?

"IIIIZAAAYAAAA!" Shizuo yelled after the swift informant. "I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"

Izaya simply smirked back at him, running to who knows where. Shizuo chased after him in the streets and behind allies. Through the park and construction sites, throwing whatever random objects he got his hands on. Through twists and turns all through out Ikebukuro, he relentlessly followed him. _I'm gonna catch that damn flea if it's the last thing I do_, he thought. _I'll catch his skinny ass for sure this time!_

More turns and suddenly Izaya found himself at a dead end. He turned quickly only to find Shizuo right behind him. Shizuo grinned widely, "I finally got you! You're dead Izaya!"

Izaya didn't flinch or look scared. Not even a little worried. In fact he looked quite smug. And this pissed Shizuo off even more than he had been already. "What are you smiling about? You're about to die."

Izaya closed his eyes and calmly replied, "No, Shizu-chan. You see...the one whose about to die is you. You fell right into my trap."

And with that he produced one of his knifes and proceeded to throw one high into the air above Shizuo. Shizuo looked up only to see many heavy objects hurdling towards him. _Shit!_ Was all he had time to think before the objects collided with him. All the was left was darkness.

********************************  
*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...

"He's been gone for a long time...how much longer do you think he'll be out?" said a voice slightly muffled.

"Who knows," said another, slightly clearer. "Some people never wake up. All we can do is hope for the best."

_What are they talking about?_ thought Shizuo. _Whose gone?_

Shizuo felt groggy, he didn't even want to open his eyes. He also felt something he never felt before. Weak. Weakness was foreign to him, being the strongest person he ever met for as long as he could remember.

*beep*...*beep*...*beep*...

_What is that insistent beeping noise?_ he thought annoyed. Then he realized it was a heart rate monitor. Why is one of those here? What happened? He couldn't remember anything recent.

The two voices from before continued talking. They sounded slightly familiar, but in his current state, couldn't place them.

Reluctantly, he slowly opened his eyes. The room he was in was dim, but he recognized it as a hospital room, having being in them many times as a child. Looking around he found the two people talking standing to the right of the bed he was laying in. The one closest to him was wearing a white doctors lab coat. This was Shinra. Shizuo's eyes hadn't fully adjust to the light yet and couldn't make out the other figure.

He noticed there was something on his face. Glancing down he saw it was a breathing mask. _The hell happen that I would need this?_ He wondered. He went to move his arm so he could take the thing off, but found his arm to be sore. Really sore. So he moved his arm slowly. Once he reached the mask he pulled it down and away from his face, and said, "What's going on?" Or rather, he would had said that, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. He frowned and tried clearing his throat, the sound if which grabbed his companions attention.

Shinra, who was in the middle of a sentence, turned around and looked at Shizuo in disbelief. "Oh my goodness, you're awake! This is great news," he said with a smile. "I had honestly began to lose hope, but here you are." He bent down closer to Shizuo, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Shizuo tried to say, but again his voice was hoarse.

"I see you've lost your voice. Well, that's no good." He turned to the other guest, "Could you go fetch some water please?" The other guest simply nodded and left.

Shinra turned back to Shizuo. "You know, you really had us all worried. After you're accident, things got really quiet...ah, here's your water!" Company number two had returned. Shinra turned once again to take the water from him, and then returned to Shizuo. He put his free hand behind Shizuo's head, lifted him slightly and helped him to drink slowly. The water was rough going down but it helped.

When they were done Shinra put down the glass, and Shizuo cleared his throat again. "So, lets try this again." said Shinra. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Shizuo finally managed to say. Shinra laughed at this, "Yes, I suppose you would. You HAVE been in a coma for about a year now."

"WHAT!?" yelled Shizuo in shock, "What do you mean for a year? A coma? No way!"

"It's true," said Shinra matter of factly. "Everyone thought you were a goner. You did get hit pretty hard by that truck."

"...Truck?" Shizuo brain took a moment to process this. "I was hit by a truck and put into a coma for a year?...by a truck?" Shizuo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's been hit by trucks at least twice and it never knocked him out. Only disoriented him for a moment. "You're shitting me, right?"

"Nope, I kid you not!" Shinra had no idea why he didn't believe him. "You're just lucky Izaya was there, since no one else was around, and the driver pulled a hit and run."

Shizuo sat up. "Uh, huh...wait! Izaya!? Why was he there?"

"I think he said he was looking for you. Doesn't matter though."

"And why would he call for help for me?"

"Why wouldn't he?" asked Shinra confused and a little worried.

Shizuo looked at him like he was crazy, "This is Izaya were talking about. He'd never do anything like that! He hates me, just as I hate him!" Shinra was shocked, and was about to speak when the other guest decided to speak up.

"You know I'm standing right here?" It was Izaya. "And I'm quiet shock at what I'm hearing from you." He moved closer. He had a look of both shock and disgust. Expressions Shizuo had never seen on him before. "I honestly had no idea you felt that way..."

"Don't give me that shit, you damn flea! And what the hell are you doing here?"

Shinra decided to step in, "Now now Shizuo, don't be like that. It wasn't his fault you got hit. Besides, he's your friend. I don't know why you think he hates you."

"The impact must have scrambled the idiot's brain..."

"Watch who you're calling an idiot!" They glared at each other for seemed to be ages. Shinra sighed, wondering what he was going to do about these two. The longer Shizuo glared at Izaya, the more he noticed something. Izaya's eyes looked all red and puffy. Had he been crying? He realized that was another thing he never saw Izaya do. Cry. The thought made Shizuo's expression soften and forget his anger. Maybe this was some weird dream, or maybe...was it possible that his hatred for Izaya and everything crazy that happened, just a coma induced dream? He felt weak and sore, like a normal person...maybe this WAS real life. But everything else felt so real. Shizuo rubbed his face, "I just don't get it..."

* * *

AN: This is it for now! Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!

and please help me figure out the proper genre, I'm not very good a that part at all DX


	2. Chapter two: Familiar Strangers

A/N: Hello, a few things before we start the next chapter.

1. I changed my name from Rabu-Izaya to Virus-Izaya

2. Thank you all you lovely people who've faved, followed and reviewed!  
I got 21 followers just from the first chapter. I'm overwhelmed with joy, thank you! I love you all TwT  
Oh, and thank you "LynxTiger" for the Genre suggestion. Though it'd probably be changed later. As for your input about the beginning being rushed...I really don't see what's wrong with it, but I may go back and rewrite it so it's a bit longer or something. But later.

3. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy, trying to get things in order, tired, and I got sick Christmas week. And instead of working on the next chapter, my brain wanted to work on parts that I won't get to for a while (and I can't tell you anything without spoilers). So I have a few rough versions of future scenes, and a few scattered ideas I hope I find a way to use.

Ok, enough blabbing on my part, enjoy chapter two.

* * *

Unreal Reality Chapter two: Familiar Strangers

Shizuo groaned and laid back down. "Ugh, this doesn't make any freakin' sense..." He laid there and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure things out. Lifting his head slightly, he looked over at Shinra. "So...I've been a vegetable for about a year...and the Flea...I mean, Izaya...is my...friend?" The disbelief in his voice was quite obvious. The idea that Izaya was his friend was pretty laughable. But then again, all he could remember was the asshole from him dream. Perhaps this Izaya was different.

"Hm, well, yes" Shinra was worried about his friends mental condition. "You really don't remember anything?"

Shizuo shook his head then laid it back down. "No...or rather, I remember things, but how much of it is real and how much is from the dream..."

Shinra sighed. "That isn't good...hmm...I think...that I'll go ahead and give you a physical to make sure you're physically ready to leave the hospital. But afterwards I'm taking you to stay with me and Celty until you get your reality back to normal, however long that takes..." Shizuo perked up at Celty's name. That's right...in my dream, Celty was the headless black rider...things like that don't exactly exist right? So she'll be human...with a head...just like I'm a normal weak human. Shizuo grinned a little at this thought. Normal...finally...

"...Shizuo! Are you listening?" Shinra said with some worry. Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he had spaced out. "Yeah...sorry..." He sat up again slowly, body still quite sore but not as bad as when he first woke up.

He glanced in Izaya's direction and got a better look at him. He was standing next to Shinra with arms crossed, dressed in a black suit. He was still glaring at Shizuo. Everything about Izaya just felt off. The way he dressed, the lack of flea stink around him, that Shinra claimed the two of them were friends. Though if all of this is real, he'd probably prefer this. He'd just have to get use to it...again. He didn't know if he could though.

"Look, Izaya..." Shizuo started to say but Izaya looked at his watch and interrupted him, "I don't have time to stick around and chat. Not like you want me here anyways. See you, Shinra." And with that he turned and left. Both Shizuo and Shinra stared at the door he left through, Shizuo mouth agape.

"That ass!" He glared at Shinra. "We're suppose to be friends? Bullshit!"

"He's just upset," said Shinra with a sigh. "The two of you used to get along great. If you had anyone you'd call your best friend, it'd be him."

Shizuo snorted, "Yeah right..."

"Don't be like that." Shinra walked over to the end of the bed and grabbed a clipboard that was hanging on it. "Lets see about getting you out of here, huh?" He said with a smile.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Ok, we're almost finished," said Shinra, writing things down on the clipboard.

"About time...that only took forever," Shizuo was beyond annoyed at how long it was taking.

"Relaxed," reassured Shinra. "I just gotta finished a few things on the paper work, get you your clothes, and clock out. Then I can take you back to mine and Celty's place. Should only be a few more minutes." He continued writing. "If you weren't fit to be leaving now, you'd be stuck here a lot longer than two hours."

"Yeah, yeah..." muttered Shizuo, still annoyed despite, or perhaps because, Shinra was right.

"And done!" said Shinra happily. "I'll turn this in and get you your clothes and punch out." He stood up and started towards the door. "Now mind you, these aren't the same clothes as you were in when you were hit. Those were a complete mess. So I had Izaya bring you a new pair for if...WHEN you woken up." He had a sheepish look on his face. "Anyways, I'll be right back." And he walked out.

Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. Shinra had made sure he had his basic health. He also checked to make sure Shizuo could walk. He had a bit of trouble at first, but after a few minutes he was able to walk on his own. He still felt pretty sore, but ignored it easily if he didn't move much.

Shizuo found his mind began to wonder. He wasn't super strong, Celty most likely had a head, Shinra was a legal doctor, and the Flea apparently wasn't a flea. What else was different? Was Kasuka really a famous actor? Was Tom actually his boss? Did the Dollars really exist? What about the Slasher incidents? Shizuo found his head starting to hurt. "Too much thinking..." Shizuo mumbled, rubbing his head.

Shinra returned a few moments later carrying some clothes, including shoes, in his arms. "All set! Just change into these and we're ready to go." He handed the clothes to Shizuo. "I'll wait out side while you do that." And he left the room again.

Shizuo looked at the clothes he was given. They were a regular old pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, boxers and a pair of socks. In the dream Shizuo had always worn the bartender outfits. He rarely wore anything else, and when he did it was a special occasion.

He put the clothes on the bed and removed the hospital clothes he was wearing and put them aside. He noticed a white spot on his body but couldn't really get a good look at it, but it looked like it might had been a scar. In the dream not much could scar him. He was almost literally indestructible. But here...he probably had a ton of scars from the accident. _I'll have to look myself over in a mirror later_, he thought. He quickly dressed and put the shoes on and walked over to the door. Opening it he saw Shinra talking to a nurse.

"...it's amazing really. I didn't think he'd make it. But I guess miracles do happen from time to time." He laughed. "Now if only he can get his realities straight..."

Shizuo walked up behind Shinra and cleared his throat. Shinra jumped a little and turned around. "Oh, all done? Ready to go see Celty?" He clapped his hands together and grinned.

"Not quite...where's the bathroom? I really gotta piss." Shinra laughed at his bluntness. And lead Shizuo to the bathroom.

Shizuo walked inside the bathroom, locked the door and did his business. While washing his hands he noticed himself in the mirror. There were some still healing scratches on his face, but they were almost completely gone. _Well, I'm here. Might as well take a quick look_, he thought. He lifted his shirt and looked at his mid area. Not as bad as he thought. There were a few thin scars as well as one thicker one. He looked at his arms. On one of them there was also a decent size scar. He figured the thinner ones would probably fade in another year or two. He thought the scars were good for him. They'd help him to remember he's truly human now.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Shinra's voice. "Shizuo? You almost finished in there?" Shizuo let his shirt fall back down, then unlocked the door and exited. "There you are! Come on." And he lead them out if the hospital.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was late evening as they walked towards Shinra's home. Shizuo's legs would stiffen up ever couple blocks, so he'd have to take breaks. But Shinra said this was good for him. "It'll be good to use your legs as much as you can. Specially for the first week or so. Gotta get them use to being used again." Shizuo just glared at the doctor. _Easy for you to say_, he thought. Then a familiar voice spoke up.

"Shizuo? Is that really you?" They both turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Kyohei. "You've finally recovered! That's great news."

"Uh, yeah," responded Shizuo. _Well, he doesn't seem any different_, he thought. _Same personality so far, same clothes, even the same company_. He had noticed that Kyohei's three buddies were close behind him. Two of them were chatting about something.

"Hello there, Kyohei," smiled Shinra. "He just woke up this afternoon!"

Kyohei looked surprised. "You sure he should be out and about this soon?"

"He'll be fine," reassured Shinra. "He's just a bit sore, which that is to be expected. I'm taking him to stay with me and Celty now. We should go, it's pretty late, and Celty will be worried. See you later!" He waved goodbye and continued on his way.

"Okay...see ya then..." He turned back to Shizuo. "Glad to have you back."

Shizuo just nodded and waved, and started to follow Shinra. Even though Kyohei seemed the same, Shizuo felt a little out of place and was worried about speaking to those he was friendly with. Specially those who didn't know he's just woken up from a reality altering dream. How do you really explain something like that?

Shizuo caught up with Shinra and yawned. "Are we almost there?" He was surprised at how tired he was. Didn't he just wake up from the longest sleep he ever had? Now his body already wanted him back in bed.

"Yup, don't worry, just a bit longer."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Celty, I'm home!" called out Shinra down the hall of his home. "And you'll never guess whose with me!" He took off his shoes and headed down the hall into the living room. Shizuo, however, hesitated. He was nervous to met his friend again for the first time. He couldn't even remember what her face looked like.

He could hear Shinra talking loudly to Celty. Shizuo sighed and took a deep breath. He removed his own shoes and walked slowly to the living room.

"And here he is!" said Shinra.

"Shizuo!" said a voiced he only vaguely recognized. The voices owner rushed over to Shizuo and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you again! We were all so worried." He looked down and saw reddish hair. The body pulled away and smiled at him.

Shizuo just gawked at her. He knew she'd have a head, but that still didn't prepare him to actually see it. He raised a hand and pointed at her. "Head..."

"Are you ok?" Celty gave him a strange look, mixed with concern.

"Oh, don't mind him dear. He's a bit disoriented at the moment." explained Shinra. "He'll need time to adjust back to normal."

Shizuo flushed with embarrassment at his behavior, "Sorry..." He felt like a completely idiot.

Celty smiled. "It's alright. You just awoke from a coma after all. That'd be rough for anyone." She paused for moment. "You must be hungry. You haven't eaten for over a year."

Shizuo hadn't really thought about food. He felt more tired than anything else. "Actually, if you don't mind...I'd like to go to bed."

"Oh? Oh, that's alright." She turned to the other man. "Shinra, you have any pajamas he could borrow?"

"Afraid not." replied Shinra. "Don't have anything in his size. Well have to stop by his place tomorrow."

"That's fine, I can sleep in my clothes." Shizuo really didn't care right now.

"Alright then, I'll show you to your room...do you remember where the bathroom is?" Shizuo shook his head. "Ok, I'll show you that first." Celty headed into the hall, Shizuo following. She showed him the bathroom then where he'll sleep. "If you need anything, ask. Well be happy to help. We're just next door " Shizuo nodded and she smiled and left.

Shizuo closed the door and turned to face the rolled up futon on the floor. He walked over to it and flatten it out. Once it was flat he crawled into it and laid down. He had a lot of questions and answers tomorrow. But for now his eyes were heavy. He closed them and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Hope it was worth the wait ^^;  
OP requested that everyone got a more "realistic" jobs then in the anime/manga/novel. But Kyohei's like a tile worker or something, and that's pretty normal already. Walker is a freelance ice sculpturer who likes fire. If I remove pyromania and tone down his and Erika obsessions for anime/manga/etc, they're pretty normal too. I think most of them I just need to tone done the crazy and remove their secret lives. What are your thoughts?

PS: I realized I forgot an important detail from someone being in a coma for a year. I'll remedy that in the next chapter.

Please review.  
I'll update as soon as I can. Hang tight til then.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly, this isn't a new chapter, but it is an update of sorts.

Good news, I haven't forgot about this, and I won't give up on it. I'm happy for the followers I have on here. It's way more than I expected, which was like 1 or 2 a most.

Bad news, I know nothing new for you yet. I've been busy with other things. I hope to work on it again soon though.

What I'm going to do though is this. I'm going to rewrite the first two chapters and fix mistakes, make longer and what not. Then I'm write the next three chapters, and post them at once. Hopefully that'll make up for how long I've taken and make it worth the wait. I'll also delete this once I get all that done.

Thank you all for your interest and I hope you enjoy the story in the future as well.


End file.
